Gnomo y Matarreyes
by MarlaLannisterDanGlokta
Summary: El joven Tyrion se dirige a Desembarco del Rey para la boda de su hermana Cersei cuando su carroza es parada a mitad de viaje... Nada del universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece, es de George RR Martin, ese genio cruel que no es que adore el fanfiction, pero que se tiene que aguantar por lo que me hace sufrir (y esperar) mucho. también en blogspot y ao3


Tyrion estaba realmente emocionado, por fin iba a ver la capital y, lo que para él era más importante, lo iba a conseguir en contra del deseo de su padre.

A pesar de su corta edad –todavía no había pasado su décimo día del nombre-, el chico era capaz de ver perfectamente que su padre no es que le procesara cariño precisamente, ni tampoco sentía hacia él ningún tipo de orgullo, a pesar de su más que notable inteligencia. En parte lo entendía, él era un enano, una vergüenza para una familia tan noble…pero el trato que le solía dar, a veces incluso cruel, le entristecía y enfadaba en gran cantidad de manera igualitaria.

Y aquel menosprecio constante… ¡era tan sumamente irritante! Había llegado a tener sueños donde conseguía que su padre desapareciera…de maneras de lo más creativas, temibles e impensables para una persona tan joven.

Recordó con cierta euforia el momento en el que Tywin había reparado en que él era su único hijo heredero y que, por lo tanto, debería acudir a la boda de su hermana con el Rey Robert, le gustara o no. Le había mirado a la cara…o mejor dicho, lo había intentado, y todo su odio se había visto reflejado en sus ojos verde pálido, así como la derrota.

Había sido tan dulce…

El traqueteo constante del viaje paró de golpe, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del niño, que, asustado se colocó en el punto más alejado de la puerta del pequeño y algo deplorable –su padre se había encargado de ello- carruaje.

Intentó no pensar en lo que podía haber fuera, deseando no haber leído todas aquellas historias y sucesos en los cuales algún carruaje desprotegido de un noble era parado de repente en el camino y encontrado sin el menor rastro de su ocupante.

Minutos más tarde, mientras el enano se colocaba lo más lejos posible de la puerta, esta se abrió.

Tyrion Lannister contuvo el aliento, esperando lo peor.

-Vamos hermanito, ni que te fuera a comer.-El perfecto y aún juvenil rostro de Jaime Lannister apareció al otro lado de la puerta enmarcado por los rizos rubios y aderezado con aquella sonrisa burlona que hacía reír de manera tremendamente estúpida a las jóvenes de medio Poniente.- ¿Sales? No me gustaría nada que padre me pillara secuestrándote.-Le tendió una mano, que él aceptó.

Fuera había dos caballos.

Uno de ellos, de gran tamaño y majestuosidad, parecía ser el de Jaime y el otro, bastante más pequeño y de aspecto no especialmente destacable, debía de estar destinado a Tyrion.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, el menor de los hermanos no se mostró ofendido con la montura que su hermano le había traído ya que era consciente de que seguramente con otro no conseguirían que avanzar demasiado y, después de todo, se había visto obligado a montar en caballos de peor aspecto por orden de su señor padre.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su hermano estaba preparado para partir, subido a su lustroso caballo en una grácil pose. Se apresuró a imitarle, aunque fuera con bastante menos maña.

La cabalgata duró algo más de media hora, durante la cual conversaron de forma amena sobre diversos temas de nula transcendencia, en los que resaltaba la más que persistente insistencia de Jaime por sonsacarle cualquier detalle –por nimio que fuera- sobre su melliza, Cersei. Cuando este viaje acabó, Tyrion se dio cuenta de que acaban de llegar a un claro en mitad del bosque cuyas vistas resultaban realmente impresionantes.

El pequeño de los dos hermanos contuvo el aliento un segundo y bajó del caballo con cierta dificultad para quedarse mirando fijamente el paisaje que tenía delante con una sonrisa brillante que, en otra cara, hubiera resultado de lo más hermosa aunque en su rostro se asemejara a uno de aquellos viejos y desastrados muñecos de trapo casi escalofriantes que portaban los niños de los barrios más pobres de Lannisport como única pertenencia.

Algo de madera le tocó la espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con su hermana ofreciéndole una espada de madera por la empuñadura.

-¿Aceptarías un combate?-Él asintió con energía.

Jaime paraba y daba estocadas a su hermano con cierta teatralidad y torpeza fingidas. Después de todo, era su hermano pequeño y se merecía un rato de paz y él también.

El joven no se engañaba, sabía que en cuanto volviera a pisar la capital la gente le señalaría, le marcarían y murmuraría a su paso. _Eres hombre sin honor, un Matarreyes más_ ; dirían aquellos cuya cortesía bordara lo celestial.

El resto, cosas mucho peores. Y así iba a ser hasta último de sus días.

Pero sabía que su hermano tampoco es que tuviera una vida llena de amor. A pesar de lo apartados que habían estado durante la rebelión de Robert, los rumores sobre el cariño que le procesaban en la corte de su padre habían llegado hasta la capital. Así como sus múltiples apodos.

El Gnomo, el _bastardo_ de Tywin, el enano monstruoso, la aberración que nunca debería haber nacido…sin duda, su hermano no debía de tener una existencia muy agradable.

El rubio removió la cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, aquel momento era para disfrutar, ambos, sin necesidad de preocuparse.

Aquel era un momento para, por un rato, solo ser Jaime y Tyrion, no el Matarreyes y el Gnomo.

* * *

 _¡Hola , me presento con el primer fic que publiqué en AO3 hace ya más de un año (I think)! Hace muchísimo que quiero publicar en fanfiction pero al final nunca lo hacía...hasta hoy._

 _Bien, centrándome en el fic, ¿que queréis que os diga? La idea llevaba rondándome por la cabeza más de un mes para cuando me decidí a escribirlo y que sé que igual debería haber sido un poco más largo, pero mi cabecita poco privelegiada no daba para más extensión (lo cuál igual es bueno, si se mira desde otro lado, sino, igual al final no lo habría acabado, o se me hubiera ido de madre o...)._

 _Siento si es un poco Ooc o cualquier otro fallo que pueda haber, tan solo espero que os guste mi modesta 'creación'. Solo añadir que se lo dedico a my dear Fangirl Team (oz quiedo mucho) ya que es mi primer fic de Canción de Hielo y Fuego que publiqué (no que escribo, que conste, pero los otros no tienen ni nombre, ni lo merecen, mejor que se vayan con el Dios Ahogado y se queden con él), ¡sois geniales chicas!_

 _¡Los Siete os atiendan queridos lectores!_

 _Marla_

 _Notas: También en AO3 (obvio) y en blogspot:_

 _/works/1006349_

 _._


End file.
